Mighty Max (série animée)
thumb|300px|Le logo du dessin animé. Mighty Max est une série animée américaine créée pour promouvoir la gamme de jouets du même nom. Elle a été produite par FilmRoman et diffusée de 1993 à 1994 en syndication, puis sur les chaînes CBBC et Nickelodeon. La série a été adaptée en France et diffusée d'abord sur Canal + puis sur M6 avant d'être rediffusée sur Canal J. La série comprend 40 épisodes répartis en 2 saisons. Synopsis La série commence avec un jeune garçon appelé Max qui rentre chez lui après l'école, sa mère s'est absenté. Max pose ses devoirs et se détend avec Thor, son animal de compagnie, quand un facteur sonne chez lui pour lui apporter un paquet. A l'intérieur se trouve La Casquette qui va changer sa vie. A partir de cet instant, Max a la capacité de traverser des portes dimensionnelles, ouvertes grâce à sa nouvelle casquette, il se nomme désormais Mighty Max. Au même moment, Skeloferos voit que la casquette a un porteur, et que sa fin n'est qu'une question de jours maintenant. Il envoie une Bête de Lave pour tuer Max, ce dernier la rencontre pendant qu'il se rendait au mini-marché suivant les conseils de la statuette dans laquelle se trouvait la casquette, le serviteur de Skeloferos poursuit Max qui s'évertue à essayer de le semer en vélo dans les rues de sa ville, jusqu'à ce qu'il passe sa toute première porte qui le conduit en Mongolie. Il y fait la connaissance de Virgil et Norman. Max est un peu perdu devant tout ce que lui disent ses deux nouveaux compagnons, mais il comprend très vite que ces nouveaux pouvoirs entrainent de nouvelles responsabilités, et pas des moindres. De retour dans sa maison, il apprend que la Porte qui mène jusqu'à l'antre de Skeloferos se trouve justement chez lui...dans un passage secret dont il ignorait l'existence. Peu après, le groupe se fait attaquer par une Bête de Lave, et Virgil en voulant sauver Max, se retrouver à franchir cette fameuse Porte avec l'assaillant, laissant Max et Norman abasourdis par ce qu'il vient de se passer. Max ne connait pas Virgil depuis longtemps mais il décide d'aller à sa recherche en passant à son tour la Porte avec Norman. Ils réussiront à repartir mais pas avant d'avoir fait échouer la tentative de Skeloferos de vouloir creuser un tunnel jusqu'à la surface et détruit sa machine. Max rencontrera de nombreux personnages, aussi bien alliés qu'ennemis, Virgil contactera souvent Max pour lui dire que le Monde est en danger, et Mighty Max ira le sauver contre diverses menaces, tout en sachant que la menace principale reste Skeloferos. Quand Virgil lui parlera de retourner à la Montagne Feros, Max refusera fermement, avant de comprendre que c'est son Destin. Ceci se produira à la fin de la 1ère saison, lors du dernier épisode de celle-ci : Les 7 Magnifiques. Mighty Max va rencontrer 4 héros aux 4 coins du globe, il livrera bataille avec eux et parviendra à détruire le Cristal aux âmes, non sans déclencher la fureur de Skeloferos, cette bataille se terminera par la mort des 4 héros, et la fuite de Max, Virgil et Norman. La 2ème saison commence alors que Max en a assez de son rôle de Mighty Max, il veut rendre la casquette à Virgil, et donc, ce dernier décide d'accélérer les choses, en amenant Max une nouvelle fois dans les entrailles de la Terre, pour détruire Skeloferos. A peine arrivés, Virgil se fait kidnapper par Monstre de Guerre, le serviteur de Skeloferos, ce dernier va alors proposer un pacte à Virgil, ce dernier va alors rejoindre temporairement l'ennemi, ceci n'étant en réalité qu'une ruse destinée à tromper Skeloferos, afin que Mighty Max le détruise. Max va cependant refuser de tuer son ami, car Skeloferos le tient en otage, et s'il meurt, Virgil mourra aussi. Alors qu'il avait l'occasion de se débarasser de son ennemi juré, Max va choisir de le libérer. Dans le dernier épisode, après avoir assisté à la mort de Norman, Max se rendra à Stonehenge pour essayer de sauver Virgil, retenu prisonnier par Skeloferos, Max lui donnera la casquette pour préserver la vie de Virgil, après que Skeloferos lui ait donné sa parole, qu'il ne tiendra pas. Après s'être débarassé de Virgil et Monstre de Guerre, Skeloferos n'avait plus qu'un obstacle sur sa route : Max. Max avait tout perdu, son gardien, son mentor, mais il était hors de question de renoncer : il se précipita sur Skeloferos et agrippa le bâton du Cristal aux Ames, que Skeloferos avait reforgé, et alors que le solstice d'hiver a lieu, le temps s'affole, Max a déclenché une réaction en chaîne, qui le fait remonter dans le temps, il retourne au moment où il a reçu la statuette de Virgil qui contient la casquette, mais bizarrement, il se souvient de cette scène. Il brise la statuette volontairement cette fois-ci, et est pressé de retrouver Virgil et Norman. L'épilogue du dernier épisode montre la salle où Max parle habituellement au spectateur, Thor enclenche un répondeur où on peut entendre un message de Max destiné à sa mère, il explique qu'il doit aider Virgil, on entend ensuite Virgil qui invite Max à le suivre et Norman qui dit "Par ici Mighty Max, que la fête commence !", la série s'achève avec Max qui prononce ces mots : "A bientôt." Générique Le générique d'intro dure 1 minute, la musique très rock est accompagnée de quelques effets sonores, tandis que les images, produites exclusivement pour ce générique, montrent Max dans diverses situations, passant une porte, il est confronté à Skeloferos, celui-ci lève son épée vers lui, mais il est arrêté par celle de Norman, Virgil fait signe à Max de s'enfuir. Max se retrouve ensuite aux commandes d'un vaisseau, deux extraterrestres voleurs de cerveaux apparaissent derrière lui, Norman les assome. Après un bref plan sur le Dragon du Destin, Max est confronté à une araignée géante dans une sorte de tombeau, il lui lance sa torche, une nuée de chauve-souris fond vers la caméra. Max, Virgil et Norman sont encerclés par des Bêtes de Lave, Virgil prend Max par le bras et les trois passent une porte, l'écran titre apparait. Ecran titre des épisodes Après le générique d'intro, chaque épisode commence avec une image fixe pour introduire l'épisode, cet écran dure 5 secondes et est accompagné d'une musique différente pour chaque épisode, représentant plus ou moins le thème principal de l'épisode, parfois reprit dans l'épisode en question. Epilogue A la fin de chaque épisode, pendant approximativement 30 secondes, Max s'adresse au spectateur, il regarde la caméra et parle de lieux qu'il a visité dans l'épisode comme la Chine, l'Inde, Haïti ou encore les Aléoutiennes. Ces épilogues servent à éduquer ou du moins à instruire l'audience sur différents sujets qui peuvent être de nature scientifique, historique ou culturel. Générique de fin Après l'épilogue, le générique de fin commence, la musique est différente de celle de l'intro, ce sont les crédits de fin qui défilent, les noms de toutes les personnes ayant participé à la création du dessin animé, sur un fond orange. Liste des épisodes Première saison (1993) #Le Destin de Mighty Max (A Bellwether in One's Cap) #Les Voleurs de Cerveaux (The Brain Suckers Cometh) #Le Jour du Cyclope (Day of the Cyclops) #Le Temple de Venom (Snakes & Laddies) #La Nuit des Zombis (The Mother of All Adventures) #Le Dragon de l'Apocalypse (Let Sleeping Dragons Lie) #La Vengeance de Norman (Norman's Conquest) #La Cité des Singes (Rumble in the Jungle) #Le Retour de Skeloferos (Bring Me the Head of Mighty Max) #20 000 Pieuvres sous la mer (Less Than 20,000 Squid Heads Under the Sea) #Les Loups-garous (Werewolves of Dunneglen) #Les Extraterrestres de Glace (Out in the Cold) #Les 7 Magnifiques (The Maxnificent Seven) Deuxième saison (1994) #Le Seigneur de Lave (Pandora's Box 1/2) #Skeloferos refait surface (Pandora's Box 2/2) #Le Sang du Dragon (Blood of the Dragon) #Celui qui n'a pas de nom (The Missing Linked) #L'Année du Rat (The Year of the Rat) #Le Virus Skelobernetus (The Cyberskull Virus) #Zygote et la Mutation Génétique (Zygote's Rhythm) #L'Araignée Géante (Along Came Arachnoid) #Lakjar le Démon (The Axeman Commeth) #Scarabées ou Extraterrestres (Beetlemania) #Talon le mangeur d'âmes (Souls of Talon) #Le Smilodon (Tar Wars) #Un Clown sans pitié (Clown Without Pity) #Max ou Max (Max VS Max) #Skelobernetus II (Cyberskull II the Next Level) #La Revanche de Fuath (Fuath and Beggora) #Le Conquérant (Dawn of the Conqueror) #Docteur Scorpio (Scorpio Rising) #L'évolution de Zygote (Zygote Music) #Kali, la Déesse des Ténèbres (Good Golly Ms. Kali) #Le Retour de Nemo (Around the World in Eighty Arms) #Comtesse ou Vampire (Fly by Night) #La Main d'Osiris (The Mommy's Hand) #Le Monstre de Guerre (I, Warmonger) #Sirius et la source de tous les pouvoirs (Sirius trouble) #La Lutte Finale (1ère Partie) (Armageddon Closer) #La Lutte Finale (2ème Partie) (Armageddon Outta Here) Personnages et doubleurs *Mighty Max : Christophe Lemoine (VO : Rob Paulsen) *Virgil : Jean-Pierre Delage (VO : Tony Jay) *Norman : Mario Santini (VO : Richard Moll) *Skeloferos : Christian Pellissier (VO : Tim Curry) *la mère de Max : Sophie Deschaumes (VO : Tress MacNeille) *Béa : Nathalie Régnier (VO : Kath Soucie) *Felix, Maximilien, Tomori : Thierry Bourdon (VO : Corey Burton) *Ernie/JC Mega dans "Skelobernetus II" : Xavier Percy (VO : Charles Adler) Staff *Producteur exécutif : Phil Roman *Co-producteur exécutif : Rob Hodnut *Producteur : Gary Hartle *Editeur scénaristique : Gordon Bressack *Chargé de production : Bill Schultz *Directrice chargé de production : Anne Luiting *Directrice de la production : Stephanie Elliott *Directrice de la production en studio : Lolee Aries *Coordinateur de la production : Mike Kadlec *Directeur de la production à l'étranger : Kenneth T. Ito *Production de l'animation : KO.KO Entertainment, Dong Yang Animation Inc. *Directeurs : Kyle James, Richard Collado, James West *Superviseur pour l'étranger : James Miko *Musique : Cory Lerios, John D'Andrea *Directeur doublage : Gordon Hunt *Storyboards : Gary Graham, Mike Swanigan *Conception de la couleur : Phyllis Craig, Leslie Ellery, Karen Dawes *Conception de la disposition : Jeff Straling, Drew Graybeal *Design des personnages : Gary Montalbano, Philip Felix *Touche de fond : Jack Heiter, Miok-Yoo *Soutien de la conception : Al Ponce, Mark Howard, Gary Montalbano *Directrice post-production : Barbara Beck *Supervisatrice de la post-production : Melissa Cheek *Editorial post production et conception sonore : Horta Editorial & Sound Inc. *Editrice image : Julie Ann Lau *Editeur musiques : Brian F. Mars *Lecteur de pistes : Charlie King *Editeurs sonore : Michael Gesler, Chris Rabideau, Mark R. Crookston *Enregistrement voix : Screenmusic Inc. *Ingénieur du son : Deb Adair *Mélange du réenregistrement : Sound Services Inc. *Mixer du réenregistrement : Tom Amelotte *Services vidéo : Sunset Post Inc. *Développé pour la télévision : Mark Zaslove, Rob Hudnut *Avec l'inspiration de : Breswlo Morrison Terzian, Origin Anecdotes *La série n'est jamais sortie en DVD, mais des VHS contenant certains épisodes ont été distribuées par Goodtimes Home Video aux Etats-Unis et Canal + en France. *Les épisodes ne sont pas vraiment reliés entre eux, l'ordre dans lequel on les voit n'a pas d'importance, sauf ceux où Skeloferos intervient, notamment "Skeloferos refait surface". *Les seuls épisodes en 2 parties sont : "Le Seigneur de Lave" suivi de "Skeloferos refait surface", et le dernier : "La Lutte Finale", partie 1 et 2. Catégorie:Mighty Max (série animée)